Justice League
Background The Justice League was founded on January 27, 2002 by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Canary, Aquaman, & Martian Manhunter. The team was formed after the Appelaxians attempt to infiltrate Earth. After the battle was over, they realized that they worked much better as a team & decided to make it a permanent thing. Flash quickly dubbed them the Justice League & the media took wind with it. After forming as a team, Wonder Woman & Batman were voted as a leader among all the members due to her natural leadership displayed during the invasion. Leadership is determined by election every year & all other members are considered equals. They set up base at the Hall of Justice as their headquarters but it is more of a tourist attraction for the public. However, there is a base underneath used by the League as well zeta tubes to beam them to the Watchtower. The Watchtower, an orbiting satellite funded by Wayne Enterprises, is the actual base used by the Justice League for their affairs & actually houses many of its members. Roster Leaders * Batman (January 2002 - May 2009) * Black Canary (May 2009 - February 2018) * Wonder Woman (January 2002 - Present) * Aquaman II (February 2018 - Present) Founders * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Black Canary * Aquaman (retired April 2016) * Martian Manhunter Members * Animal Man (Buddy Baker) (joined ????) * Atom (Ray Palmer) (joined December 2006) * Atom Smasher (Al Rothstein) (joined October 2007) * Aquaman II (Kaldur'ahm) (joined April 2016) * Aquawoman II (Tula) (joined April 2016) * Big Barda (Barda Free) (joined March 2011) * Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) (joined June 2006) * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) (joined February 2003) * Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) (joined January 2005) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) (joined December 2002) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (joined September 2009; left February 2010; rejoined ?????) * Commander Steel (John Henry Irons) (joined May 2009) * Doctor Fate (joined July 2002) * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) (joined March 2012) * Dove (Dawn Granger) (joined ???? 2018) * Element Woman (Emily Sung) (joined ?????) * Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) (joined July 2005) * Fire (Beatriz de Costa) (joined May 2009) * Godiva (Dora Leigh) (joined June 2008) * Goldstar (Michelle Carter) (joined March 2007) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (joined August 2002) * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) (joined October 2008) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (joined October 2005) * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) (joined November 2016) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) (joined January 2003) * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (joined November 2010) * Green Lantern (Simon Baz) (joined July 2013) * Harbinger (Lyla Michaels) (joined ??????) * Hawk (Hank Hall) (joined December 2005) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) (joined June 2004) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Sanders-Hall) (joined June 2004) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) (joined January 2012) * Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) (joined May 2009) * Icon (Augustus Freeman IV) (joined June 2003) * Legion (Christopher Kent) (joined October 2017) * Metamorpho (Rex Mason) (joined April 2003) * Mister Miracle (Scott Free) (joined March 2011) * Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) (joined October 2009) * Nuclear Man (Jason Rusch) (joined ?????) * Olympian (Aristides Demetrios) (joined ??????) * Orion (joined March 2011) * Question II (Renee Montoya) (joined December 2015) * Red Tornado (John Smith) (joined December 2002) * Rocket (Raquel Ervin) (joined August 2012) * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) (joined January 2004) * Spartan (John Diggle Jr.) (joined ??????) * Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) (joined July 2015) * Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) (joined April 2006) * Supergirl (Kara Kent) (joined January 2015) * S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick Dugan) (joined May 2006) * Vixen (Mari McCabe) (joined December 2007) * Wildcat (Ted Grant) (joined January 2004) Reserve Members * Etrigan / Jason Blood (joined ?????; member of Sentinels of Magic) * Zatara (Giovanni Zatara) (joined July 2002; Nabu's current host as Doctor Fate) * Zatanna Zatara (joined December 2008; member of Sentinels of Magic) Former Members * Aquaman (Arthur Curry/Orin) (joined January 2006; resigned April 2016) * Aquawoman (Mera) (joined April 2002; resigned July 2007) * Batwoman (Kate Kane) (joined March 2008; resigned September 2019) * Dove (Don Hall) (joined December 2005; KIA ???? 2018) * Question (Vic Sage) (joined March 2004; KIA October 2015) Support Members * Adam Strange: Scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs that maintains the zeta beam technology. * Catherine Cobert: Justice League's Public Relations Officer. * Eduardo Dorado Sr: Scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs that maintains the zeta beam technology. * Lucas Carr: Justice League Coordinator * Steve Trevor: Government liaison & Justice League Division Chief for ARGUS. Allies * Titans: Started as a team of younger superheroes but now also operates as covert ops team * The Team: Works as a covert ops team that doesn't work within the UN jurisdiction. They handle missions that the League & Titans cannot tend to. They are not official allies but regularly work together. * Sentinels of Magic: A team that handles mystical & paranormal threats. * Legion of Superheroes: A team from the planet Daxam before its' destruction. They now operates as the intergalactic team. Trivia * Mount Justice once served as their secret base for a short time before they moved to the Watchtower. * Doctor Fate is currently using Giovanni Zatara as his current host. The League decided to list Giovanni as a reserve member. * The Justice League was intentionally autonomous & had professional relationships with the UN & the U.S. government. * While each founding member didn't know everyone when forming the Justice League, they knew at least one other person. * There is no special induction ceremony. If a founding member or the leader believes someone should be brought onto the League, they will hold a vote with all the current members. * Members of the Justice League that have joined the Sentinels of Magic are listed as reserve members. Notes * Many members of the Justice Society of America are apart of the Justice League as that was a past team in Earth-44. Category:Teams Category:Heroes